


Wrecked

by sourlupa (moonlightwriters)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Coming Untouched, Dominant Isaac, M/M, Porn, Restraints, very small though only scott's hands are restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwriters/pseuds/sourlupa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months ago, Scott was most definitely, no exceptions, one-hundred percent straight.</p><p>Of course, six months ago, he wasn’t sprawled out on his own bed, hands tied to the headboard, thighs open and trembling with the absolute need to have Isaac inside him, fucking into him relentlessly and with an almost animalistic sense of urgency. The urgency to fuck, claim, mate, breed, mark Scott so ferociously, Scott can’t help the way he can almost feel the marks burn into him, long after they’ve healed, reminding him to whom he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's a little smutfic of Scisaac because I was having a lot of bottom!Scott emotions (when am I not tbh)

Six months ago, Scott was most definitely, no exceptions, one-hundred percent straight.

Of course, six months ago, he wasn’t sprawled out on his own bed, hands tied to the headboard, thighs open and trembling with the absolute need to have Isaac inside him, fucking into him relentlessly and with an almost animalistic sense of urgency. The urgency to fuck, claim, mate, breed, mark Scott so ferociously, Scott can’t help the way he can almost feel the marks burn into him, long after they’ve healed, reminding him to whom he belongs.

Scott is panting, out of breath in the most glorious way as Isaac thrusts into him, deep and slow. He’s almost, almost pulling out with each thrust, and every time, Scott keens into Isaac’s shoulder, hands straining against the ties above his head, just wanting to touch. Wanting to feel the planes of Isaac’s sweaty, glistening back, trace his fingers over the sharp juts of his shoulder blades, dig his blunt nails into the flesh of his ass, pushing him in harder and deeper.

"I-Isaac, please,” It comes out of his mouth as a whine, so broken Scott almost doesn’t think he’s the one to utter such a noise. He tries to buck his hips up, a plea for attention, for more.

"Shh, baby, it’s okay." Isaac coos. Fucking coos, and Scott can’t stop the whimper he elicits, bearing his throat to Isaac almost subconsciously.

And fuck, if he doesn’t love the way Isaac looms over him before attacking his neck, biting hard enough to draw blood in some places, like he thinks going deep enough will stop the marks from fading as soon as he pulls away. Scott gasps brokenly as Isaac gives a particularly hard thrust, latching onto the underside of Scott’s jaw like he’s on a fucking mission, carding his left hand through Scott’s hair and tugging just hard enough to hurt in the best way.

Just as Scott thinks it can’t get any worse better, Isaac rakes his unoccupied fingers up Scott’s left thigh, all the way from knee to hip, growling into the spit and sweat-slicked skin of his jugular.

Scott lets out a raw moan, his whole body shaking as he allows to pleasure-pain to consume him. Isaac lifts his head up, bringing his hand down from Scott’s hair to rest on his cheek, holding him there with a tender firmness that’s just so Isaac.

"Fuck, Scott, look at you. So willing and desperate for me. God, baby, you look so fucking wrecked.” Isaac moans low in his throat, dipping his head to catch Scott’s lips with his, the guttural sound soon morphing into another growl as he bites and sucks and licks his way into Scott’s mouth, thrusting faster and deeper, hitting that perfect spot almost every time.

“Isaac, Isaac, Isaac,” Scott lets his name loose like a chant, a prayer, begging for the release that’s just out of reach. Isaac gets it, understands Scott’s urgency because he’s in the same frenzy-like state that Scott is, and they both want this - need this so badly.

Something in Isaac snaps. He grabs onto Scott’s hips, digging his fingers so deeply he knows the bruises will stay from longer than a second as he thrusts harder, leaning next to Scott’s ear to growl out in a feral tone, “Mine.”

Scott’s screaming Isaac’s name, the white-hot pleasure causing his mind to go blank for a second. His eyes roll back, and tremors rack though his entire body as he comes, painting his chest and stomach with white.

Isaac’s hips stutter inside him, his mouth latching back onto Scott’s neck as he comes inside Scott, biting with enough force to draw blood again.

As Scott’s coming down, all he can think is how fucking perfect this is, that he was made for this, made for Isaac to fuck, made for Isaac to claim. He wants Isaac to ruin sex with anyone else, fuck him so hard every time he can feel it in his bones.

“Shit, babe, you’re so fucking hot,” Isaac pants, licking and kissing at the two crescent shapes in Scott’s neck until they heal, moving to mouth over his jaw as he unties Scott’s hands. Once they’re free, he kisses Scott’s wrists tenderly, waiting until those heal as well to continue on his way. 

"Oh my god. Are you real? Fuck, Isaac. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced in my entire life.”

Isaac grins down at Scott, and if they spend the rest of the night making out, soiling the sheets with the remnants of their previous activities, no one has to know. No one except them.

**Author's Note:**

> Another sort of sad note: I have lost all inclination to continue my two ongoing fics, Inked. (Sterek) and Touch My Neck, and I'll Touch Yours (Scisaac) I will eave them up, and if I ever feel inclined to pick them back up, I will. You can find me on tumblr. moonlightwriters is the writing blog I share with my friend, but my real tumblr is whysaac :)


End file.
